


I Hear The Laughter, I Taste The Tears, But I Can't Get Near You Now

by creatureofhobbit



Category: Containment (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 02:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7294972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creatureofhobbit/pseuds/creatureofhobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake is determined to hold on to hope that he and Katie have a future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Hear The Laughter, I Taste The Tears, But I Can't Get Near You Now

In the darkness surrounding them all, now that Jake was with Katie, he was finally beginning to feel like there could be hope. Even in that moment when they had all believed that Thomas held the key to a cure, only for Dr Cannerts to then announce that he was in fact an asymptomatic carrier and he couldn’t be let out of the cordon, even as the people trapped in the cordon had begun rioting, Jake was determined to hold on to the hope that now appeared possible. They could talk about a future where Jake knew he could cope with whatever debts and issues Katie was returning to in the real world, where he could plan to take Quentin to ball games, and as they planned it, he believed it could happen. One day, the cordon would be gone, they could start a new life together. “And we’ll get to take a shower together without that damn curtain in the way,” Jake had joked.

Being subject to the rules of the cordon, so close to Katie and yet unable to touch her, well, it was as frustrating for him as it must be for Lex and Jana, on opposite sides of the cordon. Hell, they might as well have been three hundred miles apart, because they had the same frustrations, the same longing to be able to touch each other, to hug and kiss, to be able to curl up on the couch and watch TV together, to be able to go on proper dates, maybe double dating with Lex and Jana sometimes, sometimes just by themselves. Maybe to the cinema, to ball games as a family, out to dinner, and they’d definitely do the picnic thing again to remind them of their first “date”.

So many plans, that could now all come to nothing if Katie really had become infected while trying to get Mary out of the car.

For a few minutes, the prospect of returning to his old life, but without Katie in it, without the future that had once held so much promise, flashed before his eyes. As he heard the water of the shower running, as Katie tried to scrub Mary’s blood from her body, Jake couldn’t help but flash back to the day before, to the last time they had been there together.

He had to believe that she hadn’t become infected, that she’d come out of that isolation booth, that she would return to him, to Quentin, who even now was looking to Jake for answers and reassurance that he was struggling to give. And when she did return, Jake would be there waiting. 

Waiting for the future that he still had hope for.


End file.
